


Ode to Brown Bananas

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Pounded In The Butt By Fan Fiction Hosting Website Archive Of Our Own's Hugo Award Nomination, Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Baking, Cake, Flirting, Fluff, Genderless Frillo, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, a bit cracky, all tags used in this fic are real tags and are all individually nommed for hugos, banana bread, does a manifestation of a concept have a gender?, love all y'all tag wranglers, mentions of fic, rating is for the tags mentioned, the tag wranglers who have to wrangle these tags are also nommed for hugos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Gart Neems trolls the Internet. Frillo bakes. In their spare moments, they flirt.





	Ode to Brown Bananas

_I can't believe you're all supporting this pile of steaming junk. I don't care what you say - the Archive Of Our Own is not Hugo-worthy. This website is filled with amateurs! Amateurs! And have you seen what this website is filled with? It's devil's spawn, I tell you._

I pressed enter with a sigh, and watched as the replies to the post pile in almost as soon as I post it. All of them are angry, as I expected, and all of them espousing the various virtues of the AO3 and their deserving of a Hugo award. I was certain they'd not react this way if they new the very recent development in my personal life involving the Archive, but... well, some things I preferred to keep private. And besides, it was fun to be the angry guy on the internet once in a while.

Leaving the replies to clog up the thread, I got up from my desk chair, and left the living room for the kitchen, where my beloved waited. Xe was stood by the counter, busily preparing some form of baked edible. Given the smell, I guessed it was banana bread - one of my favorites. I watched from the doorway as xe baked, hands and fingers made up of tags like _fluff_ and _coffee shop au_ and _cum as a cake ingredient_ making swift work of whisking the eggs. The physically manifestated concept of the Archive Of Our Own's Hugo nomination, or Frillo as xe preferred, had only moved in two weeks ago, but it was like xe had been here all Gart's life. And despite his harsh words on the internet, Gart really did like Frillo.

"You can come in, you know," Frillo said, without even turning around. "There's enough room for both of us in here."

"I didn't want to disturb." I came over, and planted a kiss on the tag _tentacle monster is a gentle and thorough lover_ as it scrolled across an implication of a cheek. "Banana bread today?"

"We had some going brown from last week." Happy with the consistency of the eggs, Frillo began measuring out flour. "How's the internet?"

"Same as ever. I started a new thread today, got people all riled up..."

"Are you ever going to cool it on that website?" Frillo shook their head, scattering the tag _oh god you yeeted ur bf into space_ into its separate words. "Line that tin with greaseproof for me?"

"Don't give me that, Frillo," I say, reaching for the greaseproof paper. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Ah yes, the reputation of the eternally bitter author who wasn't nominated for a Hugo." xe smirked. "Who is, of course, secretly nominated for a Hugo."

"A few mistruths spice up life, I find. What do you think of this tin?"

The tin wasn't lined as neatly as Frillo would've made it, but still xe nodded in approval, and took it from me. I leant against the counter and watched as xe poured the banana bread batter into the tin, feeling deeply at peace.

"Did you see my latest fic?" I asked, after a moment of silence. "The Father Brown one, with the church and the ghosts?"

"I did - it's looking good." Some of the tags of my latest fic scrolled across Frillo's abs - _blasphemy, friends to lovers,_ and _hot paranormal sex in a deconsecrated church._ "You got a nice comment on it a few minutes ago - saying this was the reason AO3 was nominated for a Hugo."

I laughed. "Do _you_ think it's Hugo-worthy?"

"Well, I _am_ the nomination for the AO3." Frillo raised an eyebrow at me. "Every fic on the AO3 is Hugo-worthy, in my books."

"Even the self-inserts?" I asked.

Frillo laid one cyber-generated hand on my back and pulled me close. " _Especially_ the self-inserts."


End file.
